Tow Truck Guy
The Tow Truck Guy was the main antagonist in the original ending of the Regular Show Halloween special "Terror Tales of the Park II". He would have been a shapeshifting demonic being would have posed as a tow truck driver to tow Skips' van and help the Park employees to get to the Halloween party they were going only to then reveal his true colors and drive them to a fiery vortex to their deaths. This ending was ultimately changed at Cartoon Network's request due being too dark and the Two Truck Guy was rewritten as a neutral and normal minor character. Biography In the original version of "Terror Tales of the Park II", the Halloween special played out much like it did in the final version, with the Park's crew telling terror tales while going to a Halloween party. After Skips accidentally crashes his van, Benson contacts the Tow Truck Guy to tow the van and asks him if he can help them to get to the party. The Tow Truck Guy accepts to help them and Benson tells his own terror story. The original ending differed after Benson finished his story and Mordecai and Rigby criticized it. While continuing down the traffic and while on the freeway to the party, they see that a traffic accident is the source of the traffic. As Rigby demands to get closer so he can see the accident, the Tow Truck Guy agrees and gets the truck closer so they can get a good look of the accident. However, Rigby's excitement fades away when they realize that the van which crashed is too similar to that of Skips, but they realize that something isn't right when they see that the covered bodies of the people who perished on the accident are similar to their owns. However, they don't shriek in horror until a paramedic covers with a blanket the corpses of Mordecai and Rigby and turns back to reveal an skeletal face. Things only worsen when they turn around and the Tow Truck Guy reveals himself to have an skeletal face as well, scaring them. Realizing that they must leave immediately, Benson struggles to open the door but it's locked. The driver turns off the main road and drives through a dark eerie road in direction towards a fiery vortex which opens up in the ground in front of them. Mordecai desperately cries for their fate and Rigby yells that they only wanted to go to a party, to which the Tow Truck Guy sadistically responds that they don't need to worry as there's plenty of parties where they are going. The tow truck then speeds up and dives into the flames of the vortex, effectively killing the protagonists before a Halloween Pumpkins concludes the episode by wishing the audience a Happy Halloween. However, according to Brenton Connor, this original ending was dropped because it was too dark, probably due the implication that the Tow Truck Guy takes the Park's crew to Hell. As a result, the ending was replaced with one less scary and the Two Truck Guy was rewritten into a neutral character who just helps the Park employees to get to their Halloween party before Rigby and Benson accidentally cause him to crash the vehicle, killing the Park's crew, who later return as ghosts as join the party alongside Margaret, Eileen and the others, much to Benson's frustration. Gallery Images TowTruckGuy1.jpg|Still driving to the Halloween party. TowTruckGuyScaryFace.png|Scary reveal of the Tow Truck Guy's real nature. Trivia *Had the original ending of "Terror Tales of the Park II" been kept, the Tow Truck Guy would have easily turned out to be the darkest and evilest antagonist of Regular Show, due kidnapping the Park's crew for nor other reason than taking them to Hell for the sake of being a sadist. *Although the Tow Truck Guy was rewritten as a neutral character in the finished special, a scary music track is even so played after he tells Benson that he has no problem in taking them to the Halloween party, suggesting to the audience that he's evil. This possibly suggests that the decision of dropping the original ending came up a bit late and/or the production crew forgot to remove the track. *In the finished version of the special, it seems that the Tow Truck Guy is just an ordinary person with no supernatural powers. This is seen by the fact that when he crashed his tow truck due Rigby's and Benson's fight, he didn't come back as a ghost like the others. However, the special is still non-canonical and it contradicts many previously established facts (like that Skips is immortal and thus he cannot be killed even with a car crash). Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Original Script Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Originally Evil Category:Murderer Category:Horror Villains Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Alternate Ending Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pure Evil